


Men in Love

by Beautiful_Doom



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, Polyamory, They argue sometimes, they're so in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 12:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14044071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_Doom/pseuds/Beautiful_Doom
Summary: Drabbles about the polyamorous relationship between Grindelwald, Newt, and Graves set in a modern day universe. Join them in their misadventures as all kinds of shenanigans ensue.





	1. To Make a House a Home

Queenie kept her smile in place as she watched her clients move around the house. This was the seventh house she’d shown them, and they still hadn’t come to a decision. They had been upfront about what trouble they would be, but this was still pushing it. Still, Queenie was the best and she was determined to help them find a house of their liking.

According to the dark haired one, Percy was his name, they had decided to enter into a relationship and to buy a house together to be closer. They all had lived in different parts of the city, different environments, and they all had likes and dislikes that often clashed. Percy had said that three other real estate agents had given up on them, and Queenie might be their last hope.

The blonde haired one, Gellert was his name, was busy looking around the living room. He knocked his knuckles against the wall suspiciously as if expecting something to pop out. Queenie had learned about his superstitions and belief in the supernatural. He’d declined the last house because he said he felt ‘odd vibes’ coming from it. He’d then proclaimed very vehemently that he would not be living in a haunted house. He seemed more interested in large rooms, always wanting the floor plan to be open and not so disconnected with lots of walls. Queenie could respect that, preferring a nice open plan herself.

The red haired one, Newt was his name, had gone through the back door to look at the back yard. He’d told Queenie about his dogs and how much he loved them (and he showed her some pictures from his phone. They were adorable) and how they needed a big yard to run around in. He’d rejected previous houses because of small back yards or the yards having hills or inclines. “They could trip and hurt themselves when they get older,” he’d said.

All these rejections brought them to now. This was the last house on Queenie’s list and she doubted anything new would pop up soon. So far everything seemed to be going well. Percy wasn’t looking at the house so much as he hadn’t any real preferences. “As long as it’s secure and in a nice neighborhood,” he’d said. Mostly he let his lovers look around and then waited for the inevitable bickering.

“Well?” Percy prompted. “What do we think? Let’s start talking.”

“I don’t feel anything negative,” Gellert said in his heavy accent. “And I did my research: no deaths, no incarcerations, no one went mad here.”

“Did you check to make sure it’s not built on any ancient burial grounds?” Percy said sarcastically.

“Ja, it’s not,” Gellert let Percy’s sarcasm roll right off his back, and Queenie was impressed.

“There’s room for a pool!” Newt excitedly came back in from outside. “Percy, we can get a pool!”

Percy looked between the two and then to Queenie. His eyes held a hope that they may finally agree on a house. It had been a long grueling few months of house hunting, and all of Queenie’s skills had been put to the test. Even she wasn’t so sure how she’d found houses that fit all their preferences, but she had managed to. 

“Would we be able to get a pool?” Percy asked. “Is that allowed, or is there some kind of HOA?”

Gellert said something in German that Queenie was sure was some kind of curse word.

“If there’s an HOA, I don’t want it,” he said. “Those bureaucratic idiots can sit and spin.”

Queenie gave her best smile. 

“The land is good for a pool,” she said. “And there’s no HOA. We actually have several recommended business that you can use and can get discounts with if you sign with me. I would recommend getting a cover, though. Some of these trees shed a lot of leaves in the fall and the winds can blow them into your backyard.

“Leaf piles!” Newt clapped his hands. “Oh, the dogs love leaf piles. Percy, I like this one. The yard is enormous! Pickett and Dougal will have lots of room to play around in!”

“Newt likes it, how about you, Gellert?” Percy asked the blonde.

Gellert sniffed and looked around again. He kept silent as he did another lap around the living room, causing Percy to roll his eyes. Gellert did tend to be a bit dramatic.

“I’m not sure if I like the size of he living room,” Gellert finally said. “It’s too small.”

Percy pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath.

“Gellert, it has the fireplace you wanted. It’s nice and open. You never said a thing about size until now!”

He was getting upset, Queenie could tell. Newt stifled a snort as he watched Gellert continue to be over dramatic.

“Darling, we have friends that like to come over, we need to be able to fit them. Plus, I need walls to hang my paintings on and display my other trinkets. Where will I put my fertility statues?” Grindelwald said.

“You know damn well I don’t let you keep those things where others can see them,” Percy said. “Those stay in the bedroom, and that master bedroom has plenty of space, so don’t try to say it’s too small too.”

“Gelly,” Newt moved to the other’s side and lay his head on his shoulder. “Please, Gelly? It’s perfect. Pools and leaf piles and a big backyard. We can build a deck and roast marshmallows in the winter. On rainy days we can cuddle on the big couch and watch movies and other things. Doesn’t that sound great?”

Queenie watched as Gellert’s expression turned to one of fondness and love. Obviously Newt was spoiled between his two lovers. They both did treat him like he could do no wrong, and it was obvious how much love they had for him.

“Ugh… you’re spoiled,” Gellert fondly kissed Newt’s cheek. “Fine, this place is good enough. I say yes.”

“I say yes too!” Newt turned to look at Percy.

Percy’s expression was one of immense relief, and a genuine smile split across his face.

“That’s three agreements,” he said. “Where do we sign?”

Queenie nearly jumped for joy as she opened her folder and took out some papers. 

“It’s all right here, gentlemen. Welcome to your new home.”


	2. Bed Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip is made to the store in search of a new bed.

“I would like to apologize in advance,” Percy sighed. “We’re probably going to be your most difficult customers ever.”

Newt and Gellert both smiled, but not the same way. Newt looked generally happy to be there while Gellert’s smile was more sly and promised a hard time. Damn his overdramatics…

Still, Abernathy was not to be deterred. He was a salesman and his job was to sell things. If they wanted to be difficult about it, so be it. He could handle the three of them.

“No problem at all, sir,” he said. “What are we buying today?”

“A new bed,” Percy was pinching the bridge of his nose. “Frame, mattress, headboard, sheets, pillows, blankets. All of it. And we all sleep in that bed.”

Gellert’s expression became like a lion about to eat a poor baby gazelle. He chuckled as he wandered off, already looking at the mattresses. Newt went after him, leaving Percy with Abernathy.

“I’m positive we can find something that suits all your needs,” said Abernathy. “Don’t worry, sir. I’ll find something you all like.”

Percy gave him a look that clearly said Abernathy had no idea what he was in for.

“It needs to be bigger,” Gellert was saying to Newt. They were both looking at a mattress on display. Newt sat on it and bounced a few times.

“It’s springy,” he said. “but stable. Should have enough support, right?”

“Still too small,” Grindelwald said, holding his hands only an inch apart. “You spread out like a starfish at night and I’d rather not have to sleep with your arm in my face.”

“This model does come in a bigger size,” Abernathy said as he walked over with Percy. “It’s very popular now. Very soft and cushioned, but still provides a lot of support for your back.”

“That’s what we need,” said Newt. “Percy’s back acts up sometimes so we need something supportive.”

“But Newt likes his beds soft too,” Percy mused, looking over the sign on the display.

“This material is shit,” said Gellert. “It won’t last us near as long as old mattress did. Especially not with our… nightly activities.”

“Gellert!” Percy admonished him, looking at Abernathy. Abernathy’s cheeks were a bit pink, but he seemed to take the implication in stride.

Gellert laughed and walked off to find another mattress. Newt pouted as he looked at the one he was sitting on. 

“But I like this one,” he said. Percy sighed, and Abernathy felt a little bad for him.

“I know, darling,” Percy said. “But let’s look at the others first.”

He took Newt’s hand and led him to another mattress.

It took an hour for Abernathy to appreciate Percy’s up front apology. He had been so very right. All three men did have different needs and likes and dislikes, and mattresses could only have so many customizations. Another concern was size. The three of them were not small, and they needed even more room because of Newt’s tendency to spread out.

Abernathy still stuck with them. At this point he was near convinced they were secret shoppers who would reveal themselves in the end, have a good chuckle, and then go their merry way. But if they weren’t, this would be his biggest sale of the month and that was certainly an incentive.

Percy was almost burned out by now. His feet drug a bit as he followed his lovers between the displays. He just wanted to go home. He’d sleep on the floor if it would get them out of this store. The god awful music that played over the speakers was driving him nuts, and he’d sat on so many mattresses that if he did it again, he may not be able to get up again.

“What about this one?” Newt said, sitting on another one. 

“Oh, that’s a Wolke model,” said Abernathy. Gellert’s eyes lit up and he snatched up the display sign.

“German engineering! Now that’s a mattress that will last. A bit pricey, but it will pay off in the end.”

Against his better judgement, Percy sat on the mattress. His eyes slowly fell closed and he laid back on the soft plush goodness. It felt like heaven, not just because he was exhausted. It really was a good mattress.

“I like it,” Newt had rolled into the middle and stretched out. “It’s so soft…”

Gellert joined them in lying down and sighed happily. 

“I think we’ll take this one,” he said. “Agreed?”

“Agreed!” Newt said. “Percy?”

His answer was a snore.

Newt sat up to see that Percy had fallen asleep and was snoring. He chuckled and reached out to pet his lover’s hair.

“We’ll take it,” he said to Abernathy. “Do you do deliveries?”

“Of course we do,” said Abernathy. “We can have it there by tonight, and we do free installation as well for this model.”

He was happy they had finally made a decision as well.

“Good,” Gellert stood up and brushed himself off. “Now we need a headboard.”

Abernathy screamed internally, but gave a tight smile as he pointed them in the direction of the headboards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment if you like is to far. Comments give me life.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you like it so far. Comments give me life.


End file.
